Firearms and Bladed Weapons Control Act (Unpassed)
Drafted by: Polvia (RG) Sponsors: Potenco (RG), Phing Phong (RG), Britcan (NSP), Liberated Counties (CFE), Ainin (TR), Reocketvill, Costa Alegria (PC) Article I – Definition of Terms (1) The term “firearms” as used in this Act shall mean pistols, rifles, machine-guns, guns,hunting guns, and any other fire-arms charging with gunpowder and air guns that have mechanism of shooting metallic bullets. The term “bladed weapon” as used in this Act shall mean swords, blades, spears and daggers whose blades are more than 15cm. Article II - Enforcement (b) The National Authority shall be charged with maintaining a registry of all certified stores and individuals who have been granted permission of possession that shall to be used by those certified business institutions that sell firearms or bladed weapons and law enforcement. © The National Authority shall be responsible for the evaluation of applicants for permission of possession for firearms and bladed weapons, and for the processes involved the acquisition and enforcement of the permission of possession. (d) The National Authority shall not have the power to establish or enact upon warrants, but may submit requests for warrants that are to be executed by the law offices. (e) The National Authority shall have the ability to organize additional Agency(s) under itself, with the approval of the head of the Ministry of the Interior, to better administer the effective enforcement of weapons regulation or to administer greater efficiency of the licensing processes. (f) The National Authority shall have the ability to restrict or allow all firearms and bladed weapons that are unlegislated upon in this act or under additional legislation.Article III – Prohibition (2) No person shall import firearms or bladed weapons except when the national or local government or those who have permission import them for law enforcement or military activities or sports. (3) No person shall assign or loan firearms or blade weapons to others except when both parties have permission of possession for that specific firearm or bladed weapon. (4) No person shall fire a firearm in a public space or public transport except in cases of self-defense that warrant such force or when law enforcement officers need to fire a firearm to fulfill their duties. (5) No person shall be granted permission for possession of a handgun of any kind, as being defined as any firearm that can be held and fired with one hand. (6) No person shall be granted permission for possession of a rifle of any kind, as defined as a gun, especially one fired from shoulder level, having a spirally grooved barrel that causes a bullet to spin. (7) No person shall be granted permission for possession of a shotgun of the following nature, as defined as a firearm that is usually designed to be fired from the shoulder, which uses the energy of a fixed shell to fire a number of small pellets, or a solid projectile. (b) No firearm of any kind, including shotguns, shall be permitted that has the ability to fire in an automatic manner. © No person shall be granted permission of possession for a shotgun with a barrel length shorter than 61 centimeters. (d) Shotguns granted by this Act shall be the only form of firearm that any person shall be able to acquire a permission of possession for. (7) The possession of model handguns and possession of imitation guns for the purpose of sale are allowed only for manufacturers that export products or their vendors which have properly notified the National Authority. (8) Possession of gun parts shall be prohibited unless owned by a person with permission of possession for the firearm or bladed weapon for which the parts are for, and whom has notified the National Authority. (9) Concealed firearms and the structural parts of firearms or functions of the same which do not meet legal standards shall not be permitted. (10) No person shall be permitted a license for a concealed bladed weapon or firearm. (11) Firearms and bladed weapons falling under artwork are required to be registered and approved with the National Authority. (12) No person may acquire the permission of possession for any military-grade weapons. Including, but not limited to; (b) Any form of lethal explosive, as being defined as any substance, especially a prepared chemical, that explodes or causes explosion, or any device which is designed for the purpose of producing a lethal explosion or explosive. © Any armoured vehicle, as being defined as any vehicle protected by strong armour, armed with weapons, or any combination of the aforementioned. (d) Any rocket, torpedo or missile, as well as any weapon which fires them. (ii) Torpedo shall be defined as any self-propelled underwater projectile designed to detonate when it comes in contact with, or is in the general vicinity of, a target. (iii) Missile shall be defined as any powered, guided munitions that travels through the air or space.(13) No person may purchase ammunition for a firearm of any type without first obtaining a permission of possession for the firearm that the person in question is purchasing ammunition for, nor may any person purchase ammunition for a weapon they do not have ownership of.Article IV – Permission of Possession (2) Permission of possession of bladed weapons are issued for individual bladed weapons for specific applications such as hunting, eradication of noxious birds and animals, slaughter of animals, fishing or construction, cases where possession is unavoidable for plays or other artistic performances and cases where such items are used for display in museums, etc. (3) Those persons who are under the age of eighteen (18), mentally disabled persons, persons under the influence of illegal substances, drugs or narcotics, persons without a permanent residence, etc. shall be barred from being granted permission of possession. (4) Any persons seeking permission of possession for any firearm or bladed weapon or firearms and bladed weapons must submit to the following procedure. (b) Attend a class, which is to be supplied by the National Authority at all law enforcement offices no less than once a month, covering the maintenance and inspection of the firearm or bladed weapons, methods of loading and unloading cartridges, shooting from various positions and target practice for stationary and moving objects. The person shall be required to pass a written test on the class. © Attend a shooting range class, which is to be supplied by the National Authority at all law enforcement offices no less than once a month, and exhibit adequate shooting ability in a shooting test thereafter. (d) Supply adequate evidence, from a health institute recognized by the National Authority, as to prove that the person is not suffering from a readily detectable mental illness and attain a mental certificate that attests that the person is mentally healthy and not addicted to any illegal substance, drug or narcotic from a health institute recognized by the National Authority. (e) Submit to a background check, to be accomplished by the National Authority, which shall investigate the criminal history of the applicant and said applicant’s immediate relatives. The applicant and their immediate relatives must be found to be without criminal history, with exception to traffic law violations, to pass the background check. (f) Be able to present a legally valid form of identification. (g) Provide a layout of the applicant’s permanent residence to the National Authority and on that layout display where the storages of the firearm and ammunition shall be in the residence. Firearms, bladed weapons and ammunition must be kept in separate containers, and the containers must be inspected and deemed adequate by National Authority standards.(5) The permission of possession must be renewed by this procedure every third year. (6) The registration of firearms is available for old-fashioned guns such as matchlock type firearms which are valuable works of art or antiques, and for bladed weapons which are valuable as works of art. (7) The reasons for disqualification of ownership for bladed weapons are substantially the same as that of firearms. (8) In addition to possession through the above licenses or registration, certain firearms may be owned by manufacturers of weapons, vendors of hunting guns, vendors of whaling harpoon guns, etc. which have been who are licensed and certified by the National Authority to own such weapons.Article V – Discretion of Permission of Possession (a) The person in question may appeal the decision of the National Authority to the courts. (2) The membership in aggressive political or activist groups, or likewise such a group that promotes violent behavior, shall be adequate to disqualify an applicant from permission of possession. (3) The law enforcement may search any individual that is under suspicion of having a firearm or bladed weapon on their person at any time, and may require any owner of a firearm or bladed weapon for their proof of permission of ownership for said firearm(s) or bladed weapon(s). (a) A person may only be searched on their person. All other searches for firearms or bladed weapons must be done under a warrant. Article VI – Requirements of Firearm or Bladed Weapon Owners (2) Those persons who have obtained a permission of possession for any firearm or bladed weapon, or such items as defined in Article IV Section 6 of this Act, are required to keep any weapons in their possession in their permanent residence at all times, keep said objects in their approved storage containers at all times and be readily able to supply proof of permission of possession at any time. (3) Those persons who use a firearm or bladed weapon for the purposes of drama, exhibition, sport, slaughtering of animals or likewise job required purposes may only have that firearm or bladed weapon on their person in their officially designated areas of work, sport, profession or display, at all other times these owners are to be subject to the same regulation as Article VI Section 2 of this Act.Article VII – Punishment for Violations (2) Any person who is found to have fired a firearm in a public space will be charged with a fine of no less than €75,000 and no higher than €150,000 and shall be subject to a minimum sentence of five years and a maximum sentence of fifteen years in a National prison, or equivalent.Article VIII – The Use of Euros (1) The use of Euros (€) in this Act is for the purposes of designating value to all mentioned monetary variables. The actual fines shall, unless legislated otherwise, be done in transactions with national currency, or equivalent, to the full equivalent value of the fines. (2) The set fines, unless legislated otherwise, shall be automatically adjusted to all Euro (€) inflation.